Just Once More
by spectraangel
Summary: *reposted* I finally figured out a short summary. Sakura and the gang are meeting once again at their high school reunion. E&T are on trial separation and S&S are drifting. *sniff* can S&S play matchmaker once more and get their friends back together?


Hello Everyone! I'm back. I'm really sorry for not starting this fanfic for a long time. To make my plights short, basically, I went through 10 different stories and ideas before I stuck with this one. Everyone who thinks I'm crazy may now scroll down, go click the review button and say so.  
Newayz, I was supposed to have a guest, but I guess he's too busy eating pudding. *coughkerocough* Yes, so I get to tell the summary without him.  
  
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are on trial separation and the day for completing the divorce is coming closer. Sakura and Syaoran are not having a happy marriage and things are going down the same path as Eriol and Tomoyo. The high school reunion is about to occur, and just to jazz it up, it's on a cruise ship that takes you around the world. Can Sakura and Syaoran save their marriage? Atleast, can they try to bring our other favorite couple back together?  
I know, the wording is probably making you guys go all swirly eyed, but I'm sure you'll get the story once it starts. For everyone who's wondering, it is the sequel to Collision. That doesn't mean people have to start panicking. Collision doesn't really have to be read to understand this one, but it'll be cool if you already have or decide to.  
  
Enough author notes, here's Chapter 1  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ONCE MORE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kindly remind me  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^  
  
*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*  
  
Sakura ran to the phone and picked it up. She said, "Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking." A deep but happy voice replied, "Hello to you too." Sakura's face brightened up and she said, "Hey Syaoran. I'm fine. When are you coming home?" Her face fell as she heard him reply, "I'm really sorry Sakura but I have to stay just a few more days. How are the kids, did they celebrate their birthday yet?"  
Sakura sat down on the couch and sighed. With tears welling up in her eyes she softly said, "Yeah, it was two weeks ago."  
  
Syaoran sighed as well and he said, "I'm so sorry Sakura. You know how it is.." Sakura became frustrated and she yelled saying, "Does it hurt so much to miss ONE DAY so you ca be with your kids on their birthday?" Syaoran said calmly, "I'll make it up to them, I prom-" Sakura cut him off by saying, "When Syaoran? When they've completely forgotten that their father even exists? Huh?"  
  
He yelled back, "I'm doing this for them Sakura! Of all the people I thought you would understand that!" She sighed and even though tears were now flowing down her face, She said sternly, "You might want to think things over Syaoran because this'll be your last chance. IF you don't come by the time the cruise ship leaves - then I'll never talk to you again!!!" and then she slammed the phone down.  
Syaoran put his phone down slowly and looked at the family picture on his desk. He thought sadly, 'Why me?' But then his head snapped up and he thought, 'what cruise ship?'  
o_0 very OOC I knoe. sowwie.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sun-Moon Industries*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sir there are a few more papers you need to sign and your lawyer called," a secretary listed off her notes. She said, "He said he'd be calling in the evening sometime. Oh, also, that meeting with the board members was cancelled because one of them got sick with the flu. Strange people I must say. Which reminds me, you have a personal appointment at 5 with a, um, I don't know. She just said that she'd be calling from Japan. 'She?' The man's head shot up instantly.  
'Could it be? No, she said that she hated me and that she would never talk to me again. All those sad memories..' "Sir," the secretary said in an inquisitive manner. Then she tried again, "Mr Hiiragizawa?" He looked at her and said after a moment, "Oh that's all Kailey. You may go now, thank you." She nodded and left him with his thoughts. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 PM. He thought, 'two more hours.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: don't see why I'm back. Um, I wanna stop here. *dodges eggs* but, oh well. Tis snowing outside, and we're moving to a new house soon. Beats packing I guess.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tokyo, Japan*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You've got mail" said the AOL icon. Despite the millions of dollars she earned, and the many things she did, Tomoyo Daidouji always gave preference to having some things simple.A/N: that sentence didn't make sense. Cai. I need your expertise!!! So she kept her email account the same for the past 10 years. She opened her new email and said that it was from genkiprincess@quark.net. 'That's weird,' she thought. 'Sakura hasn't used her email address since, who knows when.' She read the message. It said:  
  
Hey Tomoyo,  
  
Your ticket numbers and details for the cruise are in this email. Don't go deleting this mind you, and don't think of not coming. Everyone's looking forward to seeing you again. Ying Fa and Xiao are fine. Touya said that he'd take care of them when we went on the cruise. He also said that he didn't want them turning into kaijuus and gakis. I stomped on his foot especially hard for that. ^_^  
  
Oh, remember, you're allowed up to 2 guests, both of which will haf to pay for their own tickets of course.  
  
Miss you a lot Tomoyo! See you in two weeks.  
  
With lots of love,  
  
Sakura  
  
Tomoyo looked at the email and smiled. She thought to herself, 'Two more weeks'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eriol*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eriol watched the clock in his room with great interest. '54...55...56...' he thought as he counted the seconds up to five o'clock. The phone didn't ring. He sighed but just started counting again....  
5:01  
'57...58....59...'  
5:02  
'57...58....59...'  
..and it kept going until 5:10. Then Eriol gave up and looked back at the computer screen. He just started typing a letter of recommendation for someone when suddenly the phone rang with great ferocity. Eriol almost jumped out of his seat and stared at the phone as it rang. He finally realized that he was expected to pick it up and so he did.  
"Hello," he said cautiously trying to bring his heart beat down.  
On the other line a soft voice said, "Hey Eriol-kun."  
Eriol's face brightened and he said, "Hey -  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hahaha.. chappie's over. It's a cliffy too. *grins evilly*  
BUT. since I'm a wonderfully horrible person.... I'll-  
Ask you to review!!!! Ja! 


End file.
